The First Meeting
by Arbitually
Summary: This is how I feel the first meeting between Jōichirō Saiba and Ms. Yukihira went along; please enjoy.


**To those of you who've followed me, I apologize for not updating but everything prior to this I have let go. To those who are browsing through the Shokugeki no Soma Archive, I hope you like my little... Experiment. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jōchirō Saiba was not a teenager known for partying. Despite being a first year high school student, he wasn't much for drinking alcohol. Alcohol, unless used in food, would dull the senses and make your cooking horrible. So he was completely surprised to find himself with a raging head ache and in some smelly alley way. His shirt had equal parts smelling like booze and what he assumed to vomit. Most likely, and hopefully, his own vomit.

Groaning as he stood up, he pushed his long maroon colored hair back out of his and soon regretted it. The fridge in front kept the bright piercing sun at bay, but today it seemed that he should have kept it down. He nearly fell back as the sun pierced his eyes directly into his brain.

"Ah!" He cried as he stumbled into trashcans beside him. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as the migraine began to grow worse and worse.

"Oi!" A sharp voice punctured the normally quiet air. Oh look it also puncture the balance of pain and normality that was once in Jōchirō's head.

Rubbing stars out of the darkness, his eyes blinked in vision as a woman, more of a girl really, stood in front of him in a diner shirt with the Kanji for "yukihira". He stood there blindly in silent pain as his mind tried to figure out who this woman was, what a yukihira was, and why did she have her hand extended behind-

"Goddammit!" Jōchirō cried out in pain as a hard slapping noise was heard. The sound of one hand clapping his face, ironically, cleared his head and vision. Blinking and holding his cheek he was able to get a good look at the slapped.

First thing he noticed was that she looked like a typical Japanese woman. Somewhat average and stature, with long ink black hair tied in a simple and messy bun. She had narrowed and obviously angry hazel brown eyes. And with her relatively wrinkle free face, it stood to reason she was around his age or younger. She would have looked pretty to Jōchirō had she had neither slapped him or if she ceased her glaring at him. However there was one defining feature that Jōchirō did notice about the girl. Her smell.

It wasn't like the perfume the sponsorship girl of Tōtsuki wore when they tried to get his attention. But it was the smell of oils. The smell of grease. Of herbs. Of meat, fish, dairy products, and hard work. His eyes shifted to the hand she did not use to slap him and saw a slightly stained Chef's knife held in curled and trained fingers.

"Well are you going to answer, or am I going to have to slap you again?" The woman pressed. Jōchirō stood straight up once he saw the hand begin to descend back.

"Nope. Good. Fine. No need to slap." He responded quickly, not used to such aggressive behavior. The hand retracted and the woman leaned back on one hip and continued to glare at him. "What?"

"I'm waiting for an apology." She responded evenly, though it seemed the grip on her knife hadn't ceased. Or rather it seemed to tighten.

"For what?" Jōchirō continued densely. (We can say that he and Soma really do share denseness.) The girl huffed angrily.

"I can't believe your were drunk enough to break him..." The girl hissed as she grabbed, tightly, the Tōtsuki student's wrist and hauled him into an open doorway.

"Woah!" Jōchirō shouted when he felt himself being pulled forward. Bright lights assuaged his system as he entered. When his vision cleared once more he was shocked to see a grown man depressingly crying in a chair. The shirt he wore likewise said "yukihira" like the woman, leading Jōchirō to believe they were related in some way.

"He beat me... He beat me and everyone loved it... A school student with no dining experience... He broke the sign, beat me in a Shokugeki, and left..." The man cried. Jōchirō was slightly taken back by the sight. It also didn't help that the man started to rock back and forth while on a table. "He even swayed my little girl... How can I ever face her... Her own father lost in front of her... I got too lax in my twilight years..." The girl that held onto Jōchirō's wrist seemed to steam more and more as the man continued to babble. Jōchirō wouldn't have noticed had her grip not gotten tighter on his wrist.

"Oi pops!" The girl shouted throwing the kitchen knife at the wall near the man, who Jōchirō now knew was her father. The man looked up despondently. "I found the guy who came by last night. Tell him how much he owes for the damages."

It took a minute for Jōchirō' to realize what she meant by damages. Looking around he saw that there was a broken window and several painted Kanji reading "Saiba of Tōtsuki" adorning the walls. He recognized his messy hand writing and began to feel a little sheepish.

The father rolled off the table and landed with a thump before crawling over to the two. The girl went red and began to smash her face into her hand as her father crawled.

"B-B-But sweetie, h-he beat me in the cooking contest! And we agreed if he w-won that he wouldn't have to pay for the damages and he would own the restaurant." The man wailed. Jōchirō choked. He did that last night! He knew he and Gin liked to do Shokugeki's at Tootsuki to test their abilities (though Jōchirō also liked to screw with people), but to think he would do one outside of the school. He laughed awkwardly in his head and he realized the awkwardness of the situation.

"Dad. He was drunk. He probably doesn't remember any of that." The girl grounded out, a furious aura erupting behind her. She elbowed Jōchirō in the stomach painfully. Normally he would like to gloat over this win, but with a GROWN MAN reduced to tears and a supposed psychotic girl with knife skills next to him; he debated that gloating wouldn't be best for his health. (You see, he can understand social queues!)

"Uh, yeah. Didn't mean anything by it sir." Jōchirō quickly amended. "You can keep your restaurant and I'll gladly pay for the damages-" he started but then the sound of people's voices were heard and the two others stiffened.

"The afternoon lunch rush." The girl whispered. The man began to wail once more.

"W-We didn't have anything prepared for them yet. And w-we hardly have time to-"

"Ooh, is that mackerel and cauliflower?" Jōchirō's voice rang out from behind the kitchen counter. The girl looked to down in her hand to see that the wrist she held tightly was no longer there. Both daughter and father's heads snapped to see Jōchirō going through their culinary inventory.

"Hey, can I repay any damages done by cooking?" He asked as he held the kitchen knife in his hand to test the weight and feel. He smiled as he twirled easily in his fingers. Defiantly not like the newly high grade knives of Tōtsuki, but felt much better nonetheless.

"Really you'll help us out?!" The man cried exuberantly. His daughter only grunted before pulling her wedged knife out of the wall and cleaning off any wood residue. Jōchirō smirked confidently, each inch filled with his oozing cockiness.

"If you'll forgive my debts." Jōchirō responded. The man nodded his head quickly and sharply.

"Sweetey can you go help the nice man, daddy needs to go fix the window~!" The man sang happily he ran to get the glass cleaned up before the patrons came. Jōchirō smirked as the daughter came over, the scorning expression never leaving her face.

"Listen here, we're a traditional Japanese restaurant. So comply with the request of the customers and don't do whatever you did last night that beat my father." The girl growled harshly, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "And change into this, your shirt smells." She tossed him a "Yukihira" shirt before she and Jōchirō prepared an array of ingredients. Much to her chagrin, Jōchirō seemed to finish his preparations before her.

"Got it." Jōchirō replied with a smile, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Rather it seemed an aura of powerful spirit wafted around him. Like a model or a demon, he seemed to draw in her attention. That was when the first bell of the customers signaled their entrance and the aura increased ten fold. An order was placed and Jōchirō began to work his magic

A very bright smile formed on Jōchirō's face as he began to cook, and it was something the girl couldn't help copying as she cooked with him, hours later.

"Thank you please come again." Hisao Yukihira said as the last of the customers left. They waved goodbye with expression of utter bliss and ecstasy. Their eyes held stars even after Hisao had closed the door. The father breathed a sigh of relief as he realized not only had the day had gone as normal, but exceeded expectations. Despite his humiliation last night, the following day had made it a complete 180, and ironically it was from the one who beat him.

"What are doing lounging around! Help clean up!" He heard his daughter yell at the student. Hisao's held a hidden smirk as he read the smudged Kanji on the stranger's discarded shirt, "Tōtsuki". Hard to believe a student beat him.

"Thanks for letting me repay my debt old man." The student laughed as he and his daughter scrubbed the pots. "It was really fun."

"Keep scrubbing!" His daughter ordered smacking the back of his head with a paper fan normally used for him.

"Hai, hai." The boy laughed. Hisao held a small smile, normally his daughter was very quiet and hardworking. Now it seems that it's going all out the window when it came to this Tōtsuki student. He had to hold in a chuckle when he saw the one sided argument between the two.

The sound of a bell being rung and the door opening alerted Hisao to the entrance of a fourth person. Turning he was about to tell whomever was walking to say they were closed for the day, only to see a familiar town car and two individuals. One was a young man in a more formal Tōtsuki uniform and the other was a familiar blond muscled individual.

"Jōchirō!" The younger man roared as the mentioned turned his head just in time to be locked in a headlock.

"Gin!"

"Where the hell have you been!" The student roared leaving his daughter to look in confusion at the two other people. Hisao let out a deep sigh as he locked eyes with the other individual, before motioning to the back. He nodded already knowing the conversation that was about to occur.

Yuka Yukihira was very confused at the turn of events since the night before. Ever since that stranger announcing himself as "The Great Saiba" arrived and humiliated her and her father, it seemed life would not got back to its normalcy.

When she found Saiba again in the alleyway behind Yukihira, she was about ready to murder him for the humiliation she and her dad faced. Then he went and helped their restraint during the lunch rush. He even got them more money that what they ever expected to receive today. And two strange men had come and one of them was talking with her father, and the other was apparently Saiba's friend.

She listened, eavesdropped really, on Gin and Saiba's conversation. She learned he was a first year highs school student, like herself, at some place called Tootsuki. She also learned that some woman named Fumio was after his head for the alcoholic shenanigans he did at Tōtsuki.

"Ah! Gin stopping choking me!"

"And you wrote "Siaba is the Greatest" on the Elite 10 council room! Bakasura(idiot demon)!" Gin roared as he continued to choke Saiba. Yuka cleared her throat to get their attention and both boys paused to see her looking quite nettled.

"If you're going to choke him, at least let me get pop corn to watch." She added, causing Gin to laugh and Saiba to moan.

"I like your girlfriend already Jōchirō." Gin laughed much to the embarrassment of either party.

"He's/She's not my girl/boy friend!" They both exclaimed, much to Gin's amusement.

Eventually the sound of heavy footsteps was heard and both the blond man and the Yukihiria father was heard.

"It's time to leave. Come along Dojima, Saiba." The man said with an authority that caused both boys to straighten.

Yuka could only state as both followed the man to the car. Her father stood next to her, somehow older than what he should be, but at the same time revitalized. Both he and Yuka followed the three, before entering the car it seemed that Saiba remembered something... Peculiar.

"Yukihira!" Jōchirō shouted causing both father and daughter to turn to him, a smirk evident on his face. "How did you like the sardines and peanut butter last night!" There was a short and evident pause before Yuka's face turned away and Jōchirō quickly entered the car, laughing all the way.

"You damn Asura!" Yuka shouted at the fleeting images of the laughing teen. Her face a deep of red as the Yukihira sign. Her hands fell to her lap as he saw the fleeting car get smaller and smaller as it made its way through the shopping district. "...I actually liked them..."

"Asura huh?" Jōchirō mused to himself before cracking a grin. "I kinda like the sound of that... And that yukihira place."

* * *

 **So while I have not written anything in a long ass time, I have read a bunch of manga. School has had me bogged down, but I have given myself enough time to read manga. One of which happens to be Shokugeki no Soma, and my lord is it fantastic. I fell in love with everyone in that manga and I fell in love with it's fan fictions.**

 **This has spawned by the head canon set forth by Zancrow, who is writing Nouvelle. Check it out it's really sweet. Thank you in advance for reviewing, and thanks you a bunch for reading!**


End file.
